Día de playa
by S.Okami-san
Summary: Feliks desea pasar más tiempo con Toris asi que... que mejor que un dia en la playa mas casi nada saldra como el polaco desea... Mal Summary pasen y lean... PoloniaxLituania


**NOTA_: _**_¡__Este Es el segundo! Aunque creo que me salió peor que el otro (T_T) También darle las gracias a mi -nee-chan que me corrige las grandísimas faltas de ortografía que cometo… Arigato Nee-chan._

**ADVERTENCIAS:** _Algo Ooc … Mucho rosa…_

**DISCLAIMER:** _Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece al asombroso, genialoso y asombroso (¿acaso no es lo mismo?)_Hidekaz Himaruya/ si fuera mío sería COMPLETAMENTE yaoi.

**Día de playa**

Estaba tan aburrido. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que empieza a hacer mucho calor. Me levanté de la mullida cama y tomé una ducha para quitarme el pegajoso sudor de mi estilizado cuerpo. Cuando terminé me enrollé en mi toalla rosa pastel y sequé mi cabello rubio con el secador. Abrí mi enorme armario para vestirme. Esta era la parte de la mañana que más me gustaba. Infinidad de ropa con tonos de rosa. Creo que si el mundo estuviera pintado de rosa sería todo más cool. Finalmente me decanté por unas bermudas de color blanco que me regaló Toris y una camiseta de asillas rosa chicle. Baje lentamente las escaleras que conducían a la cocina. No tenía demasiadas ganas de comer así que prepare un té y comí uno de los pasteles que hizo Toris cuando vino de visita el jueves. Cuando ya no tenía nada que hacer me senté en el porche y miré al horizonte. El calor era supremamente molesto. ¿Que estaría haciendo Toris? Seguro que estaba en casa de Rusia con Estonia y Letonia. Que suerte tenían esos dos, podían estar todo el día con mi querido Toris y yo aquí aburrido soportando este calor insoportable. Con este calor solo me apetece un helado. Una idea me vino a la mente. Me levanté y cuando llegue al teléfono marqué el número tan conocido para mí.

-Hola ¿Quién es? –preguntó una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Toris! –grité. Que suerte que no lo cogió ninguno de los otros bálticos.

-Polonia ¿Qué quieres? –sonó cansado.

-Dime Feliks o sea, yo siempre te digo Toris ya es hora de que me llames Feliks –hice un pequeño puchero.

-¿Para qué llamas Feliks? –remarcó mi nombre.

-Sólo quería escuchar tu voz –reí.

-Estuve en tu casa ayer, además tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Espera… mañana ven temprano a mi casa y trae el bañador –hice una pausa-. Hasta mañana Toris –colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a mi habitación para preparar mi bañador-. Ya verás Toris después de mañana no querrás alejarte de mi lado –susurré.

El día de hoy amaneció muchísimo más bochornoso que ayer. Este sería el día perfecto. Toris y yo contemplando la puesta de sol en la playa. La suave brisa moviendo nuestros cabellos. Él se acercará y me tomará del mentón, nuestras miradas se encontraran y luego un beso –. Jeje –reí mientras abrazaba mi almohada rosa y rodaba sobre la cama-. ¡Bien! Ahora a preparar la comida. Seguro que se sorprenderá cuando vea lo habilidoso que soy en la cocina –Salí corriendo a la cocina para preparar algo rico. Las horas pasaron sin darme cuenta. Sonó el timbre.

-¡Voy! –grité con entusiasmo. Abrí la puerta y contemple como Toris ponía cara de cansancio.

-Feliks espero que tengas una buena excusa para haberme hecho venir en un día tan bochornoso.

-Claro, o sea yo no te haría venir por una tontería –dejé que pasara a la casa.

-Siempre me haces venir por tonterías –dijo en un susurro pero logré escucharle. Esas palabras me hirieron. Aun así no me rendiré sin haber luchado-. Feliks, huele a quemado.

-¡No! ¡Mis galletas! –se me habían olvidado por completo. Entré a la cocina y del horno salía un espeso humo negro. Me acerqué rápido y abrí la puerta del horno. No cogí los guantes y me queme la mano-. ¡Ou! Jolines eso duele –iba a volver a cogerlas pero Toris me aparto.

-¡Haber, si no puedes hacer algo bien no lo hagas! –parecía más enfadado que de costumbre. Una vez que sacó las galletas carbonizadas y ventiló la habitación, me miró-. La cocina está echa un desastre, no te he dicho que no cocines en el horno. Podrías hacerte daño –se agachó y tomó mi mano entre las suyas-. Vaya, esa herida tiene mala pinta –se levantó-. Si no recuerdo mal el botiquín lo tenías aquí –abrió una de las gavetas de la cocina. Se acercó y comenzó a curarme la herida. Luego la enrolló en una venda-. Ya está, ahora te duele menos ¿verdad? –comencé a sollozar-. ¿Feliks? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele la mano? ¿Te hiciste daño en otro lugar? –comenzó a examinarme.

-No es eso –me costaba bastante hablar por el llanto.

-¿Qué es? Dime –exigió.

-Yo…yo quería darte una sorpresa –respiré entrecortadamente-. Quería que fuéramos juntos a la playa…pero… pero las galletas se quemaron y mi mano duele y te enfadaste con migo y ya no quieres pasar tiempo con migo como cuando éramos más pequeños y te gusta Bielorrusia y…y… -me silenció posando un dedo sobre mi boca.

-A ver –negó con la cabeza-. Siempre me estas sorprendiendo con tus locas ocurrencias –acarició mi cabello-. Sobre lo de ir a la playa, ya iremos cuando tu mano se mejore –frunció un poco el ceño-. Ya sabes que siempre que cocinas te distraes y quemas algo.

-Perdón –fue la única palabra que pude pronunciar ya que había comenzado de nuevo a llorar.

-No te disculpes, ya estoy acostumbrado –se acomodó mejor en el suelo-. Es verdad que ya no pasamos tiempo juntos pero así es mejor –me destrozó. Agaché la cabeza-. Y Bielorrusia me parece muy linda –me levanté ya no quería seguir escuchando esas cosas.

-Ya basta –susurré.

-¿Qué? –preguntó a la vez que se ponía en pie.

-Ya no quiero seguir escuchando esas palabras –me miró con cara de no entender lo que pasaba-. Me duele…me duele que no quieras pasar más tiempo con migo, que te moleste siempre o sea vete con Bielorrusia si tanto te gusta –iba a irme pero me sujetó fuertemente del brazo-. ¡Duele! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Primero escucha lo que quiero decir! –gritó-. Adoro las tonterías que haces, Aprecio que quieras pasar más tiempo junto a mí. Bielorrusia me parece linda pero cuando tú estás cerca lo que me rodea palidece ante tu belleza –me abrazó fuertemente. Se separó un poco de mí y elevó mi mentón con su mano haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran-. No es que no quiera estar contigo pero cada vez que lo hago mi corazón se acelera y me pongo nervioso –suspiró-. Y en esos momentos yo… yo quiero besarte –se sonrojó. De esa forma era muy lindo.

-Hazlo –se sorprendió ante mi respuesta-. Bésame.

-¿Tú estás de acuerdo? Es que… –lo miré con cara de enojo-. De acuerdo –se acercó lentamente y me miró una vez más antes de unir sus labios con los míos en un cálido beso en una cálida tarde de verano.

El día había no salido como planeé. Las galletas se quemaron, me quemé la mano, se ensució mi camiseta favorita. Pero este día fue mucho mejor que todos mis sueños rosas juntos. Mi Toris me dijo que me quería, a su manera, pero lo dijo. Y yo no puedo estar más feliz ya que Toris prometió llevarme al parque de atracciones en una cita y también dijo que me compraría un conejito de peluche gigante y rosa.

Fin

No olviden dejar un review… críticas constructivas, girasoles, vodka, ron, café, un Canadá súper-ultra-mega-híper-lindísimo…

Nos leeremos otra vez Mon amors.


End file.
